Our Poison
by paulinamaria
Summary: Kaira's brother has kept her a secret from his girlfriend, her best friend has become a murderer and her boyfriend is trying to kill all of her friends. The best part? They all think she's dead.
1. Prologue

New Year, New Story

As usual, I'm apologizing for deleting my previous story, but now I'm confident enough with my storyline to be able to say I will finish this story

(I have plenty of surprises awaiting if you want to read about them)

* * *

Prologue

This one is brunette. She is wearing a lot of makeup, generic Dauntless clothes, and she is clinging onto the young Dauntless leader's arm. _C'mon Eric, this one is not even pretty,_ Kaira thinks as she watches Eric ordering more drinks, either for himself or for the anonymous girl. So much has changed in a year, and she has no idea who this girl is. Probably one of the last year's initiates who changed their appearances drastically after becoming full members. Traditional dauntless tattoos and piercings combined with little bit more hair here and there, few extra eyelashes and some injections in lips can transform a person a lot. Kaira sighs faintly as she turns her head away from the screen. Amar had told her to stop torturing herself by watching him. _It's not gonna do anything good for you either in short or long term, and you know he is right about it._

And why should she care? Eric thinks she's dead, that she was pushed into the Chasm by a faceless psychopath. He has every right to get over his dead girlfriend and move on, he has every right to fuck every girl who found him interesting. They were over, even if she hadn't moved on.

But he didn't smile anymore. Not his real smile anyways. God, she missed that smile, so rare and beautiful, reserved only for her. Now, the cold smirk had grown into him, and she wasn't sure if he still remembered how to smile genuinely. She wasn't sure if he remembered, but as of today, it had been exactly one year since her death.

"Kai, you honestly need to do something else." She didn't flinch as the familiar voice echoes through the empty room.

"You know what day it is?" she asks emotionlessly. Amar wraps his arms around her torso and swings her around so that she faces the door. "That's why I'm here. Happy death day sweetie"

"Haha, you are always so fucking funny", she answers sarcastically, with a glimpse of a tear in her eyes.

"Let's go get few drinks", Amar says softly and starts pushing the miserable woman towards the door.

"If I take one, I'm not gonna stop anytime soon", she warns him.

"Game on"

After the two walked away, on the screen, Eric pushed the girl away and stormed out of the bar. Several heads turned towards him, and soon nervous murmuring aroused as people remember what happened to their feared leader a long time ago.

"You know, the kid's heart stopped working that day, and yes Henry, he used to have one," an old grey-haired man sighs audibly to his son. Next to them, Four buries his face into his hands and soon his sobs could be easily heard even in the empty cold room behind the screen.

* * *

I know it's short and it's not beta-read yet. First chapter's coming up on this weekend!


	2. Who Lives, Who Dies

_Thank you all so much for your feedback! Here's the first official chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

 _Disclaimer; I don't own the characters and plot Veronica Roth created; however, I do own the characters and subplots you don't recognize from the books._

 _PS. I'm still working on making the difference between characters' thoughts and characters' memories (flashbacks) 'cause they are both italized right now, but when talking in first person, it's thoughts and when talking in third person it's flashback. Just tell me if it gets confusing._

* * *

"Move, move, move", Sheldon roared to the crowd. "We are not here for you". Kaira watched the famished children as they rode through the shack village in their truck. "Eaton, get them out of the way!" Sheldon yelled at her. Knowing that protesting wouldn't help, Kaira jumped out of the truck and started lifting the children out of Sheldon's way.

"Missy, missy, do you have food?" Kaira's heart melted as she noticed a small boy with a large scar covering his cheek hugging her leg. "Sorry, kiddo, go back to your parents", She responded emotionlessly, but the boy didn't let go. "Today, soldier, if you want to bring your 'complicated situation' back alive!" Sheldon yelled impatiently. _He is right, we are wasting our time here, and Eric could already be dead._ "Hey, kid, if I give you three sandwiches, will you let me go?" Kaira murmured to the boy, who had a surprisingly strong grip of her leg. The kid didn't say anything, but Kaira gave her lunchbox to him anyways.

The boy's eyes enlarged from excitement and a genuine smile crawled over his scarred face. "Do not open it here", Kaira told the small boy, knowing that it would cause chaos and the boy would loose the food in a battle. The little boy ran away just as Sheldon fired his gun in the air. "Get back in, we're late from our date", the grumpy general yelled as the terrified children ran away from the truck. Kaira jumped back to the front seat just as Sheldon pressed the gas pedal and they were on their way back to the place where this all started.

Eric laid placidly on his cold bed. It wasn't even a real bed, just a chunk of concrete covered with cushions. He didn't feel himself uncomfortable, though, because he was used to sleeping in weird places when he was on his missions around the city. He had nothing to do in his cell, so he had been lost in his thoughts for the last days. He had counted that they had brought him food and water 15 times now, so he must have been there at least for a week. All the food was tasteless stiff food, and he had lost his appetite. There was a half finished soup bowl on the floor next to the bed. He was going to die. If Max and Jeanine wanted to save him, they would have already done it by now.

Eric didn't move even when he heard the door of his cell open and footsteps of someone walking next to him. Instead he closed his eyes, trying to avoid talking to whoever it was standing next to him. "Eric, it's time", Zeke said coldly. Eric didn't respond. "Carry him upstairs", Zeke ordered two guards and left the room. Eric opened his eyes and slowly stood up. "I can walk on my own, you know." _Since when has Zeke had any power?_ Eric thought. _He is just one of the arrogant Dauntless-borns who think they're above everyone and everything._

There were no voices anywhere near Eric as he was guided to a Candor interrogation room full of 'faithful' Dauntless. _Not this again,_ Eric thought as he thought back on how difficult it had been to not tell everything he knew to Jack Kang. But there was no one with a needle in their hand, instead, there was a small table with three guns on it in the center. _It's an execution, great._ Eric was more curious than scared of death, but this was not the way he wanted to die. Not by being humiliated before Four, not while being defeated. Max and Jeanine had abandoned him. After all, they must have had their suspicions of him. _If they just knew what I really did for them._ He would have wanted to see their faces when they realized who he really was, but Four and his bitch were taking it away from him.

"Eric Coulter." Four's voice was hollow and cold as he stood before the crowd with Tori and Harrison on his side. "You have been sentenced to death by Dauntless leaders under Dauntless laws." No one in the crowd moved, they all stared at Eric with intense hatred. He had forced them to commit unforgivable crimes, and they wanted revenge. "Do you have anything to say?" Tris asked behind Four. Eric just shook his head. He didn't want to say anything he embarrassing he would be remembered for. Instead, he dug up all the happy memories from the back of his brain where he had stuffed them in order to dull the pain.

 _"Why are you here?" Kaira asked sleepily. Eric hadn't noticed that she was awake, and he was terrified for being caught. "I helped you home from the Pit, you're really drunk", he managed to answer, his voice cracking. She would get so mad at him later. Her gentle reaction convinced him that she was really out of her mind. "Yeah, initiate, I'm drunk. Mind giving me some water?" she asked, burying herself under the cushions. Eric walked to her spacious kitchen and spent a while searching for her glasses. Kaira was already asleep when he came back, and he silently put the water glass on her night table. "Thank you, Eric", he heard a faint voice saying when he was closing the bedroom door as quietly as possible. She had called him by his own name, not initiate, not nose, but Eric. He had a stupid smile on his face as he walked through the corridors full of drunken Dauntless. They sure had weird funerals._

There would not be a funeral for him. They probably wouldn't even bother to burn his body to ashes, like they did to Kaira. His body would be dumped on the side of a small corridor, left alone to rot. No one would mourn for him, and no one would miss him. "I want Four to be the one to shoot", he said as Tori, Four and Harrison were picking up their guns. All three stopped their actions and looked at Eric, bewildered by his motives. "We don't have to listen to convicted ones", Tori started, but Four interrupted her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll do it. And I will enjoy it." Four still thought it was Eric who killed Kaira. At that moment, Eric wanted to explain how he had been only a mole in Erudite. A mole to a group he didn't know anyone from. But he kept his guard up and forced himself to look up to Four's eyes. "You know who this is for", he said as he aimed his gun to Eric's forehead.

* * *

 _Yes, I'm sorry I left it to such a cliffhanger. I'll probably see you again sometime next week, as I solve the writer's block for the 2nd chapter I've had all day._


End file.
